Phoenix Wright's Bully
by mosaicpuzzler
Summary: Phoenix Wright is in a new middle school without a left hand. When a bully starts picking on him, what horrors will he be subject to? Wrote this for school last year, so it's not that good but bear with me!


**Phoenix's Bully**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ace Attorney, but I _do_ own Monstrous Marvin. But who wants him?

* * *

"Oh! Look at the new student!" Nick was walking peacefully along the sidewalk when he heard the voice. He abruptly stopped and peered warily behind him. "That's right, I'm talking to you, weakling!" A huge figure stepped out of the bushes to Nick's right, almost scaring him into the street.

Nick gulped. "H-Hi, my name is Nick. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" He stuck out his hand, dropping his backpack on the concrete. The boy didn't reply, being too busy rudely staring at Nick's left arm. In answer to his silence, Nick said "well, I can see that you are curious about my arm," Nick removed his right hand that was still hanging in the air and replaced it with his left arm.

There was a silence. The wind blew through the leaves on the trees and made and eerie sound. Suddenly, the boy yelled, "YOU'RE A FREAK! YOU'RE MISSING A HAND!" He collapsed on the ground, belting out laughter. Nick wasn't sure what to do, so he started walking away. To his dismay, the kids gathered around him had heard and started to double-over in laughter. He started to quicken his pace but the bully trailed behind him, shouting endless slander. He started to run, squashed by the seemingly endless rows of cackling kids, and found himself in front of Mayberry Middle School. He spotted his new best friend waving at him, glad that he had escaped the bully; for now anyway.

"Dude, I can't believe Monstrous Marvin caught you!" Larry shook his head. "I knew you shouldn't walk alone! Why don't you listen to your best bud?"

"Look, I'm sure it won't happen again," Nick stated. He started to walk away.

"Oh no, it's gonna happen again!" Larry pulled Nick back. "Monstrous Marvin holds grudges like you wouldn't believe! Last year, a boy was bullied for the whole semester and is still being bullied today!"

Nick turned pale. He couldn't hold up for that long! He was considering being home-schooled when Larry bumped in.

"Wait, I know what you're thinking! Before you go hide behind a dumpster, you've got to show him what're made of! Then he'll leave you alone." Nick nodded reluctantly and they walked to their first class.

"I'm sorry you have to carry more books on my account," Nick said sympathetically.

"No problem! I work out—everyday—for this sort of thing!" Larry panted, "But I imagined doing it for a girl." He trudged along with Nick to his locker. When all the books were in place, Larry left for his locker.

"Oh poor baby, he can't even carry his books!" Nick turned and to his dismay, saw Marvin marching down the hallway towards him.

"Hey there," Nick stuttered, "l-listen, we didn't get off to the b-best start. Why don't we start over? I'm Nick—"

"Shut your mouth, you twit! You think you can call the shots?" Marvin drew closer and closer.

"I-I just want to be reacquainted!" Just then, Marvin reached Nick and drew up to his full height. "W-Well, I see why they call you 'Monstrous Marvin'," he let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh, so you think you're pretty funny, huh? Well, why don't you get reacquainted with my fist?" Marvin lunged at Nick and his world went black.

When Nick regained consciousness, he saw Larry complaining above him. Nick decided to try to wake up when Larry was in a better mood, but he was spotted.

"NICK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME????" Larry grabbed hold of Nick, "I leave you for twenty seconds and you get beat up! What am I going to do with you?"

"Let go of me!" Nick pushed Larry off. "Did Marvin get caught?"

Larry shook his head. "He never gets caught. He told Mr. Kudo that you were too busy staring at Dahlia walking down the hall and you ran into a locker door!"

"WHAT?? And he believed that? You don't get bruises on your leg from running into a locker!" Nick sat straight up in the nurse's bed and immediately winced in pain. "I need to get out of this bed!" He grunted.

"No way! You can barely stand! I'll go get your lunch for you."

Nick put a hand on Larry's shoulder to stop him. "Just help me up," he demanded. Larry sighed, but reluctantly helped Nick to his feet. They walked to the cafeteria.

When they got closer to the eating area, no one was there except two people: Dahlia and Marvin. As the friends got closer, they realized that Marvin was demanding money from Dahlia.

"N-No! This is _my_ lunch money! Father trusted me this one time!" Dahlia exclaimed, clutching a pink envelope.

"Look on the bright side! At least when your daddy finds you lost the money, he won't give you anymore for me to steal," Marvin jeered. He made a grab for the envelope. Dahlia, who was expecting this, ran. In turn, Marvin grabbed her by her wrist and tried to reach the envelope.

At this sudden action, Nick and Larry ducked behind some trash bins nearby. Larry turned to Nick with terror-filled eyes. "Nick! Please don't try to be the hero! Let's just go tell Mr. Kudo!" He pleaded.

"You do that. Meanwhile, I've got to do something about Marvin!" Nick jumped from the trash can they were hiding behind. He strode over to the scene, ignoring Larry's endless protests. "So this is it," Nick's voice echoed and startled Marvin and Dahlia, "in one hour you go from handicapped kid to a defenseless girl," Nick shook her head with a new found confidence, "seems kind of pathetic, don't you think?"

"Big talk for a chinchilla like you," Marvin scoffed, "if you want to be the hero so badly," he opened his palm, "give me _your_ lunch money."

"Oh, I'll give you three bucks," Nick motioned for Dahlia to leave. She understood and scampered away. Marvin held out his hand expectantly to Nick. "Buck, buck, buck! There's your three bucks. Adios!" Nick attempted to run, but Marvin caught him.

"Ha, ha, ha, you are still the funny boy! Unfortunately, I don't have a sense of humor. Marvin clenched a fist and prepared to strike.

"WAIT! If you want to beat up him, you have to—" Larry stepped out of the shadows and tripped on an empty milk carton. He fell to the ground and passed out. Nick groaned and prepared for the beating he was about to get.

Nick was slammed on the concrete floor. He had just endured the most painful sixty seconds of his life. Marvin had beaten Nick up mercilessly for what seemed like hours. As Nick's vision ebbed away, he saw a mob of kids approaching. The last thin he heard was Marvin's voice saying: "Sorry, you've missed the show."

When he awoke, he was in the infirmary. He looked to the side of him and saw Larry fast asleep. He noticed a big, purple bruise he got on his forehead when he fell.

"Oh good, you're awake." Dahlia walked towards Nick.

Nick sat up straight and patted down his hair as she approached. "Hey Dahlia. Did everything go okay with Marvin?"

"Well, I brought a couple of my close friends and we managed to draw him away from you," she smiled, "unfortunately, he got away before the teachers came, casting all suspicions away."

Nick sighed, disappointed. "Well, that's okay! I'm sure he won't pick on me anymore."

"He won't. I'll make sure of that," Dahlia stared dreamily at the wall.

"Okay, just don't kill anyone," Nick exploded with laughter. Dahlia was appalled, but then joined in the laughter.

A few weeks later, everyone knew Nick's name. They were always willing to help, from guiding him to classes to carrying his books. He was constantly in the company of Dahlia, which boosted popularity. Larry enjoyed this part greatly, bragging to his new posse of friends how he got that bruise from fighting off a giant panda. As for Marvin, he was caught eating Mr. Kudo's special chocolate cake and was expelled. The cake was given to Mr. Kudo by Dahlia for his sixty-fifth birthday, and therefore it was very special. But for some reason, Dahlia didn't seem surprised when she heard the news. With Marvin gone, everyone loved school again, especially Nick.

* * *

**I wrote this last year in December for school. We had a bully theme, so I decided to use Ace Attorney characters. I _know_ Phoenix Wright isn't missing a hand, but whatever! I also know that there are a few grammar errors in here, but it didn't seem right to change them. ...Was I really _that_ bad? **

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it! And if you're interested in _Naruto, _you can check my fanfiction over there too! It's a whole lot better, I promise!**


End file.
